Should we thank her or prank her?
by Zeodyme Delacross
Summary: Due to bad timing a new spell of Akako's ensnares Kid. But things never go as planned. Find out what the plunnie made me do. KaiShin. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

Ahem. Now that I have your attention, I'm letting you know this is my first time doing something like this. Normally I either do full-public-friendly fics or outright smut (which I will not post). So I'm testing the water with this.

This fic contains shonen ai/light yaoi. Don't like, hit the back button. Rated M just to be on the safe side.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

p.s. There are POV changes in here. These are marked with **word** lines.

As there are only two characters, it shouldn't be a problem to tell who's who.

And any 0 lines equal a flashback/present scene change... thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure how this had started. But that didn't matter now. I had to stop it. I pushed against him, trying to get him off me.

"Shinichi..."

My resolve weakened from the pure desire and want in his voice. Hands gently, carefully caressed my sides. I wondered briefly when he'd gotten rid of my shirt. Then he leaned down and started nipping at my neck. I shivered from the feel of silk dragging over my exposed skin.

"Tantei-kun," he moaned.

I knew this couldn't - no, shouldn't continue. I knew it was wrong, on so many levels. But I had known since he snuck in with that gleam in his eyes that I would surrender.

"Mine," he murmured fiercely. "My tantei-kun."

I won't lie. I didn't mind the thought of what we were obviously going to do. It's just that I can't be sure of what will happen later. He's not himself right now. Whether by drink, drug, or something else, he's just not himself. If he had come to me like this normally... I don't think I would have resisted at all.

A finger eased into me, making me gasp. I relaxed and finally gave in. There was no way I would have lasted much longer. His hands and voice had me undone. I yearned for what he could give me.

I let him take me into a realm of pain and pleasure that I'd never known before. It lasted forever, and yet not nearly long enough. When we finally stopped and collapsed, he rolled to one side. He fell asleep immediately. I wanted to relax and curl up to him, but somehow I knew that whatever had made him do this would be gone when he woke up.

Later I would realize confusion, sorrow, and fear is what made me get up and leave. Now I just felt a need to get away. I needed to think, and I couldn't do that with him right there. So I fled, already planing on how to escape his notice for awhile. He'd find me, of that I was sure. But I wouldn't make it easy for him.

**i'malinei'malinei'malinelineline**

Sunlight streamed into the room, mercilessly waking me up. I groaned softly and rolled over. It was still bright, but that wasn't what got me to open my eyes. There was a scent. A wonderful, amazing scent that I both did and did not know. The base was very obviously one Kudo Shinichi, but I couldn't place my finger on the unusual musk that mingled with it.

I opened my eyes to an empty bed. Further glances showed an empty room as well. A confused frown slid onto my face, and I sat up. Where was I and what had happened? I focused on what I could remember, hoping to get more clues.

0000

_I ran up the stairs and slammed through the door. Cool night air greeted me, and I gleefully made for the roof's edge. Suddenly I heard chanting. I knew that voice!_

_I turned, and sure enough there was Akako. She had that smirk, the one that said I was most likely in trouble. I didn't waste any more time, leaping off the roof and activating my hang glider._

_The air current pulled me up enough so I could see the rooftop again. Before I could focus on the witch, the door slammed open and a figure skidded to a halt. The chant ended and Akako let out a defiant screech. My eyes locked with tantei-kun's and I felt magic take hold of me._

_I ripped my gaze away and steered towards the city. When I'd lost all my pursuers I landed to catch my breath. My body thrummed with something strange._

_"What did that witch do to me?" I hissed._

0000

After that I drew a blank. Well, maybe if I looked around I would remember more. I stood and then noticed that my fly was down and the boy was out.

An eyebrow rose as I noticed that I was still in full Kid attire. Minus the shoes and a glove. Where were my shoes? I looked around after putting my outfit to rights and found them near the other side of the bed.

"Now how did..."

0000

_I pushed and the body fell back, landing on the bed. I quickly toed off my shoes and climbed on after my prey. There was no way I was letting him escape._

0000

My eyes widened at the scene that had just played in my mind. That... that was a memory! What the heck had happened? Grrr, this was the witch's fault, I just knew it!

"Koizumi, this means war!" I declaired to the empty room.

I sighed and started looking around again. The last memory had been triggered, which meant more could be unlocked the same way. My eyes took in the doorways, then landed on the window.

0000

_The curtains were parted, letting me see into the room. My prey was stretching, easing the cramps of a long night's work. A predatory smirk slid onto my face as I picked open the window and slipped into the room._

_He heard me. He turned and saw me, a scowl coming onto his face. Before he could say anything I had captured his wrists with my hands, and his lips with my own._

0000

Oh. Oh dear. That was not good. I started to panic, dreading to know what exactly had happened last night. My gaze landed on the bed. I moved closer to it and noticed my missing glove partly hidden by a pillow.

After hesitating a second I reached out and grabbed it. My body stiffened as another memory started.

0000

_He was pushing against me, still resisting. But I could tell he wanted what I wanted. And he was close to submitting. All it would take was the right action._

_I tugged off a glove with my teeth, then tossed it. In seconds my fingers were slick with saliva. I reached down and inserted one into him, getting the most delicious gasp. My eyes narrowed at the feel of his tight velvet heat. Then his body relaxed, hands that had been pushing _pulling_, and I moaned against his lips as I realized he would finally be mine._

0000

I was frozen for a few seconds after the vision ended. Then a long stream of inventive curses that would make old man Nakamori gape flew from me.

When my spur-of-the-moment anger (at Akako and myself) finished I was panting. I had to find Shinichi. I had to explain and apologize.

I turned and started for the door, but something caught my eye. I looked at the bed again. There! I pulled back a corner of the sheet and my blood chilled at the dark red blotches on the sheets. The one I was holding slipped from my grasp, the slide triggering yet another memory.

0000

_I couldn't wait anymore. I lined myself up and thrust into him._

_"Nnngh!"_

_His body shuddered and I looked up to see tears sliding down his cheeks. I murmured to him and wiped the tears away. His body relaxed again, and soon I was fully in. I never thought he'd be so hot and tight! Our bodies fit together perfectly._

_The sheets slid under my palms as I shifted. His legs wrapped around my waist and his hands tugged me down for a kiss. We broke for air and I started to gently thrust. He buried his face in my neck, hiding the cute blush that brightened his cheeks._

0000

My body shuddered slightly at the phantom sensations. I didn't want to believe that last memory. That I would so easily, willingly hurt tantei-kun. It was unthinkable! He was a skilled detective and cherished rival, one of the one's I never wanted to see hurt.

I shook my head and exited through the window. There was nothing to be done about the past. However, I was going to have a talk with a certain witch. The least she could do after that stunt of hers is help me find Shinichi.

But that didn't mean I was letting her off the hook. Oh no. My school-bound pranks had a new target this coming week. Hakuba has been passed over in favor of revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... How'd I do? Good, bad? I'd very much like to know!

Next chapter is a little randomer. Just a warning.

For those of you who are curious, this fic starts late Friday after the heist and ends on Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

The conclusion of this evil plunnie.

I blame the KaiShin army, to which I belonged before I knew what it was.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

p.s. There are POV changes in here. These are marked with **word** lines.

As there are only two characters, it shouldn't be a problem to tell who's who.

And any 0 lines equal a flashback/present scene change... thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(four days later)

As I looked around the park from my spot by a tree my mind whirled. I'd had some almost-encounters with Kid starting two days ago. Almost because each time I'd spot him before he spotted me. It was rather interesting, being the chasee instead of the chaser.

But I still wondered how he'd found me so fast. Even when I was wearing a disguise he'd know me. I was wearing one now, and feeling slightly paranoid about it. Most wouldn't recognize me under the long wig, make up, contacts, and simple shirt-and-skirt outfit. But he would, somehow.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you," a soft voice spoke.

I jumped a bit before calming myself. With a smiling mask in place I turned to see who had spoken. It was a female who looked to be in her teens. She had chin-length brown hair and wide chocolate-brown eyes. On one arm was a picnic basket.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"N-no. Go ahead."

"Thanks. My name's Nomoto Suki."

"Yuulai Umi," I said.

"Nice to meet you."

I nodded and started looking around again. I heard Nomoto sit and open her basket. The smell of food was inviting, but I wasn't hungry. We sat in peaceful silence for several minutes. Then Nomoto shifted forward. I switched my gaze to her, forcing my mask up.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked.

"...About what?"

"I can tell something's really bothering you. It's better, sometimes, to get it out."

I started to reject her offer, then I thought about it. It would be nice to tell someone, to have another view on my situation. I'd still have to be careful not to give too much away.

"You won't... tell anyone?" I asked slowly.

"Not a soul. I'm good at keeping secrets."

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. After taking a breath I started.

"I-I met someone a few nights ago. A guy I know. But... he wasn't acting like himself. He..." I trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"Oh," my companion breathed. "I'm so sorry!"

Confusion showed on my face as I looked up again. There was a combination of horror, pity, and sorrow on Nomoto's face. In a second it clicked, and I laughed. The sound startled her, her face going blank before becoming confused.

"I'm sorry," I stated. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"So he didn't...?"

"No. Yes. No.... Listen, let me tell you a bit of our story, okay?"

Nomoto nodded and shifted to a better position. I took a second to order my thoughts before beginning.

"The first time I met him was less than conventional. We barely saw each other. Still, he was a mystery that drew me in. I wanted to test myself against him. That was... wow, almost four years ago now. Over the years we clashed again and again. Sometimes we didn't face off, though. There were a couple of instances where I cleared his reputation, and I doubt he realizes how many times he's saved my life.

"What I normally do involves the worse part of humanity. At times I'd feel like I was being dragged under, suffocating in darkness. Then he would be there, the bright personality like a cleansing beacon. A break from all the murder and blood, a chance to challenge myself without having to worry about the safety of others.

"I remember when our cat-and-mouse game changed. I was hiding, waiting to ambush him. A gleam caught my eye. I looked and saw a sniper on the next floor, tracking his movements. My blood chilled, and for a few seconds I couldn't move. Then I ran out of my spot prematurely, causing him to backtrack and escape another way. I left him to the force that night, trying to get the sniper. But I never did find them.

"Later I thought a lot. About just how much brighter the world was with him in it. About what it would be like to see the light go out of those eyes. About seeing his blood stain the ground, feeling him turn cold and still under my fingers. The image tore at me, though I didn't realize why at that point.

"I wasn't able to get to his next two heists. At the third one I decided to relax and actually just watch for once. He really is amazing at what he does. It was... rather nice to just sit back and be awed, to not have to discover the secrets behind his tricks. What I didn't count on was that he saw me. He tracked me down afterwards and asked if I was giving up on him. The very thought paralyzed me, and I was unable to explain before he left.

"It took a few more encounters with him before I realized what was going on. I couldn't deny it, but I hid it as best I could. It was always there every time I saw him. I don't know if he ever saw, if he knows... that I love him."

I paused to uncap my water bottle and take a drink. Even edited like this, the story was pretty big. I smiled a little and continued.

"Longer story short, when he came to me I could tell what would happen. The only reason I fought against him was that something was wrong. I knew he'd be himself afterwards, when it was too late. But if he had come like that to me, as himself, I would have not made a single protest.

"After everything was done I ran. I knew I was just delaying the inevitable, but I just couldn't stay there. I saw him again two days ago, and have been running since then. And that's the story."

As I took another drink I watched Nomoto. I was done with one part. Now to get through the other.

"...That's some story," she finally said.

"That's just the basics," I stated, laughing lightly.

"Why did you run?"

There was the question I'd been dreading. I sighed and leaned back against the tree. Several excuses came to mind, but there was only one truth.

"Because I didn't want to loose the little bit of hope I have. I didn't want to wake to him stealing away, or worse, already gone. I can't find him like he can find me."

"Are you going to ever talk to him about it?"

"Yes, if he can catch me. I just hope he isn't too upset. He was a little rough, and I'd never been with anyone else. But I don't blame him."

Nomoto smiled and I stood and stretched. She started putting up her things, and I waited until she was almost done.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Of what?" she questioned, turning.

I grinned widely, knowing my eyes would be lit with humor. I pushed off the tree and started backing up a few paces.

"Can you catch me, Kid?"

**i'malinei'malinei'malinelineline**

I'll admit it was harder than I'd originally thought to track down the detective. Especially since he would keep disappearing right after I'd spot him. Once I didn't even know who he was until I saw how fast he was retreating. He's as good at disguising himself as I am.

So I decided to try a different approach. After dressing up as a female I took a picnic basket and just 'happened' to stumble upon Shinichi in yet another disguise. And he looked rather good in it too.

Shaking off the thought I asked to join him. He stammered a yes in a soft, pleasant voice you would expect from a young woman. I was starting to wonder if I should ask him to join in on my heists. Putting that aside for later, I opened the basket and started eating. I halfway hoped Shinichi would be hungry, but he did nothing except glance around the park.

"Care to talk about it?" I finally asked.

"...About what?"

"I can tell something's really bothering you. It's better, sometimes, to get it out."

For a minute I could see him getting ready to say no. Then his expression changed, guardedly pondering. I almost held my breath.

"You won't... tell anyone?" he asked slowly.

Score! Point for Kaito!

"Not a soul. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I-I met someone a few nights ago. A guy I know. But... he wasn't acting like himself. He..." the detective trailed off, unable to continue.

"Oh," I breathed. "I'm so sorry!"

Shinichi looked up then, confusion playing on his face. Then his eye lit up, like when he figures out a tough clue, and he laughed. I blanked in shock before calling up a Poker Face of confusion.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"So he didn't...?"

"No. Yes. No.... Listen, let me tell you a bit of our story, okay?"

I nodded and shifted so that I'd be more comfortable. It would be interesting to hear his side of the story. Shinichi paused for a second, then began spinning his story, bringing memories to life.

"The first time I met him was less than conventional. We barely saw each other."

0000

_The screen flapped free in the gusts from the helicopter. I managed to glimpse the face of the one who had shot the gun, the one who had made it so FUN tonight. Then I shot out the remaining ropes and fell with the screen, disappearing into the crowd._

0000

"Still, he was a mystery that drew me in. I wanted to test myself against him. That was... wow, almost four years ago now. Over the years we clashed again and again. Sometimes we didn't face off, though. There were a couple of instances where I cleared his reputation, and I doubt he realizes how many times he's saved my life."

0000

_All those heists. The magician's conferance. A painting that never was. Sunset Mansion. The issue with the Shonen Tantei. The airplane. So many cases with the detective in both forms._

0000

"What I normally do involves the worse part of humanity. At times I'd feel like I was being dragged under, suffocating in darkness. Then he would be there, the bright personality like a cleansing beacon. A break from all the murder and blood, a chance to challenge myself without having to worry about the safety of others."

0000

_Tantei-kun always seemed so relaxed when we were playing. Even if his temper buttons were deliberately pushed, he never competely closed off like those few times I'd seen him on his real cases. And for that I was glad._

0000

"I remember when our cat-and-mouse game changed. I was hiding, waiting to ambush him. A gleam caught my eye. I looked and saw a sniper on the next floor, tracking his movements. My blood chilled, and for a few seconds I couldn't move. Then I ran out of my spot prematurely, causing him to backtrack and escape another way. I left him to the force that night, trying to get the sniper. But I never did find them."

0000

_I had been surprised when Conan had leapt out and made a dive for me. But I didn't show it, keeping up my Poker Face, instead backpedalling and running for my second exit choice. I'd never seen the glint of polished steel, aimed for when I would have rounded that one corner..._

0000

"Later I thought a lot. About just how much brighter the world was with him in it. About what it would be like to see the light go out of those eyes. About seeing his blood stain the ground, feeling him turn cold and still under my fingers. The image tore at me, though I didn't realize why at that point.

"I wasn't able to get to his next two heists. At the third one I decided to relax and actually just watch for once. He really is amazing at what he does. It was... rather nice to just sit back and be awed, to not have to discover the secrets behind his tricks. What I didn't count on was that he saw me. He tracked me down afterwards and asked if I was giving up on him. The very thought paralyzed me, and I was unable to explain before he left.

0000

_That night had been unsatisfying. Tantei-kun wasn't there, _again._ This made three heists straight! I sighed and started to leave, when the gap caught my eye. I glanced down as I flew off, and was very surprised to see the chibi-tantei in the crowd._

_Later I visited him. He looked so shocked to see me. The words flew from my mouth before I could think about them. It hurt, to think that he didn't want to play anymore. He was my greatest challenge, my fondest rival._

_Then I retreated, not giving the teen-turned-boy time to reply. I'd either see him again, or I wouldn't._

0000

"It took a few more encounters with him before I realized what was going on. I couldn't deny it, but I hid it as best I could. It was always there every time I saw him. I don't know if he ever saw, if he knows... that I love him."

As I metally crashed and had to reboot, Shinichi took a drink from his water bottle. I managed to get myself together to listen to the last bit.

"Longer story short, when he came to me I could tell what would happen. The only reason I fought against him was that something was wrong. I knew he'd be himself afterwards, when it was too late. But if he had come like that to me, as himself, I would have not made a single protest.

"After everything was done I ran. I knew I was just delaying the inevitable, but I just couldn't stay there. I saw him again two days ago, and have been running since then. And that's the story."

I didn't know what to think about that. I'd been so worried that he wouldn't forgive me. And now I find out that he loves me, that he desired me? This was going to take a little time to digest.

"...That's some story," I finally managed.

"That's just the basics," he stated, laughing lightly.

"Why did you run?"

That was the question I wanted answered first. To wake up and learn things like that had not been pleasant. Shinichi sighed and slumped back against the tree, resignation on his face.

"Because I didn't want to loose the little bit of hope I have. I didn't want to wake to him stealing away, or worse, already gone. I can't find him like he can find me."

"Are you going to ever talk to him about it?"

"Yes, if he can catch me. I just hope he isn't too upset. He was a little rough, and I'd never been with anyone else. But I don't blame him."

I smiled as I finally understood, and he stood and stretched. I started putting up my things, and he waited until I was almost done before speaking again..

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" I questioned, turning.

Shinichi grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with humor. He pushed off the tree and backed up a few paces.

"Can you catch me, Kid?"

I froze, my eyes wide and mouth gaping. A delighted laugh escaped him, and then he was running. In a second I was after him and we were once again in our game of cat-and-mouse. Only this time our roles were reversed. I chased him clear across town, and we ended up where it had all began, in front of the clock tower.

I snagged his wrist, mildly amused by the faint "Eep!" he let out. But then he tripped and we fell. I managed to push myself up and look down at him. My breath caught at the picture. Shinichi was panting softly, a faint blush across his cheeks, his eyes wide and filled with happiness.

A Kid smirk settled on my face. I stood and helped him up, keeping a good hold on his wrist.

"I caught you, tantei-kun."

"So you did.... two out of three?"

"Now now," I chided. "You know better. We need to talk."

"...My place?" he asked.

I nodded and we went back to his large house. I don't count it as a mansion, not enough secret passages. He opened the door and invited me in, then went off. The idea to change to my Kid costume crossed my mind, but I was having fun like this, so I stayed as is.

When Shinichi came back down he was his normal detective self. He looked decidedly nervous, though when he saw me still in my female get-up he rolled his eyes.

I sauntered into the library and perched on the desk. Tantei-kun followed and sat in the chair, a vaguely amused air around him.

"Do I want to know how you know where my library is?" he asked.

"Nope," I chirped.

He shook his head, but I saw the small smile he hid. I tapped the fingers of one hand on his desk, a thoughtful look sliding into place.

"When did you figure out it was me?" I asked.

"During the two seconds that blank face showed before you erected that Poker Face of yours again."

"Ah. You know me too well."

"Some of you," Shinichi murmured.

I turned to look at him. He was the one with a Poker Face now. Carefully neutral, giving nothing away to the untrained eye. But I'd been using one for years. It was easy to see the sorrow and longing buried under the mask.

"I was worried, you know. When I woke and you weren't there. At first I couldn't remember, but it came back in bits and pieces. I felt terrible, knowing that I hurt you. I didn't think you'd forgive me," I stated honestly.

His eyes widened and his hands twitched, as though yearning to reach out. But he bit his lip and looked down. I heard his drawn breath and prepared myself.

"I can't do this," Shinichi said quietly. "Please, just... tell me what's going to happen."

**i'malinei'malinei'malinelineline**

The words hung heavily in the air between us. I made myself look at Kid. The mask he wore was still on, but his body told me much more. His muscles were tense, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. He was as nervous as I was.

Finally the mask faded, uncertainty and hesitation clear on his features. A hand came up and played with the wig's hair as he locked eyes with me.

"I don't know," he stated.

I felt the disappointment swamp me, tears rising unbidden to my eyes. Kid saw, and in an instant was in my lap and hugging me. For a second I was frozen, then I returned the embrace and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that," the kaitou murmured. "This is... rather sudden. I don't know how I feel yet. Please, give me a little time."

My body relaxed as I nodded. I felt so much relief hearing that. There was still a chance. Though... he really should get out of the girl's clothes.

"Are you planning on wearing these all day?" I asked, plucking at the outfit.

"Wanting to get me out of my clothes already, Shin-chan?" he purred.

I squawked and swatted him, blushing brightly. Kid laughed and leaned back, taking in my blush with a leer. He took hold of my tie and drew me closer.

"I-I thought you said you needed time," I squeaked.

"Only a little. Now I've made my decision."

I looked up at him expectantly. His leer softened into a smile and he tugged again, leaning so that our lips met. It was soft and tender, so much unlike the burning, claiming ones from before. I melted at the contact. He pulled away at last, licking his lips.

"I cannot live without you. I'm not sure just yet if it's love, but at the least it's one huge crush. Would you be willing to put up with me?"

Unable to answer, I nodded. My mouth opened to ask something (possibly if he meant to move into the mansion), but a slim finger pressed to my lips, silencing me. I blinked at him curiously.

"Kaito. Kuroba Kaito, at your service," he said softly.

I couldn't help it, I gaped. He had given me his name! To trust me so much... I pulled him down into another kiss, trying to express without words just how much that meant to me. When we parted he had this rather devious look on his face.

"You know, if it's okay, I'd like to have an official first time with you."

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure. But what do you mean official?"

"Last time did not count due to interference from a witch."

Before I could ask him more on that he leaned down again. I quickly found that last time had been a mere portion of what the magician could to. We managed to wind up in the bedroom somehow, but that was forgotten. All that existed was skin, heat, sounds, pleasure, _him_.

As we relaxed together in the aftermath he tilted my face up for a soft, lingering kiss. I smiled tiredly at him.

"Be here when I wake up," he demanded quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving."

"Good. We have revenge to plan."

One of my eyebrows rose in question. He grinned and shrugged.

"Koizumi-san cast the spell that started this. She has at least a week's worth of pranks ahead of her."

"If she cast it, shouldn't be be thanking her instead?" I asked.

"Hmm... Should we thank her or prank her?" Kaito mused.

"..."

"..."

"Prank!" we both exclaimed.

We laughed and then settled down. He drifted off first again, and I inched closer to lay my head over his heart. I fell asleep listening to the strong, constant beat. What happened tommorrow could be dealt with tommorrow. For now, I was happy. I would be the only one to ever catch Kaito Kid, a.k.a. Kuroba Kaito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it ends. End if it didn't want to.

And I still don't completely know what possessed me to do this.

Review?


End file.
